


Bring Me Under

by XinRui



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Birthday Sex, Dom Steve, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Tony, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XinRui/pseuds/XinRui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday to the lovely Dora!<br/>She requested BDSM for her bday <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me Under

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy_dee811](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/gifts).



Tony never made a big deal out of his birthdays. His father forgot them or turned them into big banquets so he could make more business connections. Before Afghanistan, he threw parties a la Gatsby, letting people get drunk and completely forget about what the party was for in the first place while Tony sat in quiet seclusion- occasionally making an appearance for the tabloids, maybe find a partner for the night.

After Afghanistan, Tony usually spends his birthday in the lab. Pepper and Rhodey may drag him up for an intimate meal, maybe a small gift. When they’re too busy for that, they give him a call, which he always answers. But that’s really all he needs. It’s never been about him anyway.

Steve though… God, when Tony tells him that he doesn’t celebrate his birthday- that he doesn’t want any gifts- Steve gives him this kicked puppy look. 

“What do you mean you don’t celebrate your birthday?” He’s stopped sketching where he is seated at the couch in Tony’s lab. Tony waves a hand at him dismissively. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big-Tony. It’s your birthday, of course it’s important!” Tony shouldn’t have turned around to look at him. He can’t take this big, blue eyes staring at him. “Steve- Can we… can we not make a big deal out of it? Please? I just…”

Steve stands up, the concern evident on his face. “Tony, Tony it’s okay.” His hand is warm on Tony’s shoulder. “Breathe, breathe baby.” Tony blinks back tears. He didn’t realize his anxiety was acting up. He takes several shaky breaths.

Once he’s calm, he wraps his arms around Steve’s waist. “Please, Steve.”

“Can we do something, just the two of us then?” Tony smiles weakly. “There is something I would like…”

“Anything,” Steve says, leaning down to kiss the top of Tony’s head. “I want us to be alone. And I want to go under.” Steve looks down at his lover. He caresses Tony’s cheek and smiles gently. It’s been a while since they’ve done it, and really that’s the only thing that Tony wants. “Sure, baby. I’ll make some preparations.”

On the day of Tony’s birthday, Steve wakes Tony. He’s already dressed and there are some suitcases already packed. “We’re going for a drive,” Steve tells him with a good morning kiss.

Groggily, Tony dresses and follows Steve to a black SUV that Tony doesn’t recognize- a rental, probably to keep the press from recognizing the car. Steve packs the trunk and opens the door for Tony. Tony slips into the seat and quickly falls asleep in the seat.

He wakes to the smell of hot coffee. Steve presses a warm cup into his hands and kisses his cheek. Tony makes a pleased hum and sips the coffee. Blinking blearily, he looks around. There are trees everywhere, the skyscrapers of Manhattan long gone.

“Where are we?” Tony asks as Steve pulls out of the gas station. “We’re almost there,” Steve answers. Tony watches the greenery pass by until Steve makes a turn onto a small dirt road. He leans forward in his seat and catches glimpse of a secluded cabin.

“Don’t worry. JARVIS is installed into the house.” Tony looks at him. “When did you-?”

“Well, I couldn’t not get you a birthday present.” Tony stares at his boyfriend incredulously. He doesn’t fight the smile. “Thank you.” Steve grins back at him and parks the car.

“Go inside and get your bearings. I’ll bring in the bags.” Tony nods, taking the key Steve offers, and steps into the cabin. 

It’s fairly small compared to the penthouse. There’s a nice kitchen, a small living room with a big comfy couch and a fireplace. In the corner there’s an easel and some art supplies for Steve. On the coffee table, there’s a tablet and some of Tony’s blueprints and drafting materials- Steve knows better than to leave Tony without something to tinker with. 

He follows the hallway to the master bedroom. It’s a bit rustic, but homey. The bed is large and plush, with warm blankets. The bathroom is attached. It has a shower, but also a huge tub that Tony is certain they’ll want to use.

Steve sets their bags down in their room. “Like it?”

“It’s perfect,” Tony tells him as he steps into Steve’s arms. Steve kisses him gently. “Happy birthday, baby.” Tony flushes. Usually he’d make some snarky comment, but Steve is being so genuine. “Thank you.”

They hold each other. Really, that’s the best gift of all, having Steve. Steve kisses the top of Tony’s head. “I haven’t forgotten about your present.” Tony looks up. “Would you like it to be for the whole weekend or just in the bedroom.”

Tony’s body feels tingly as he remembers his request. “The whole weekend,” he croaks. Steve smiles. “Thought you might say that.” 

“I’d like you to be naked this weekend, unless we go out of course. So take your clothes off. If you get cold, I have a blanket for you. I’m going to get started on dinner. You slept the whole ride here and you need to eat. When you’re done, come join me in the kitchen.”

Tony swallows. “Yes, Sir.”

“Color?”

“Green.”

“Your safeword?”

“Malibu.” 

“Good boy. Get undressed.” With that, Steve goes to the kitchen, leaving Tony alone. Slowly, Tony starts to undress. He doesn’t have to put on a show or anything, but that almost makes things more nerve-wracking. He sits on the bed to untie his shoes and pull of his socks. He unbuttons his shirt, taking slow deep breaths as he exposes the arc reactor. He stands and undoes his belt, letting his pants drop, and, finally, tugs off his boxers.

The air is a little chilly, but the thrill of Steve’s orders is quickly warming him up. He pads across the wooden floors of the hallway into the kitchen. Steve has whipped up some pasta and a light salad. He’s still fully clothed and Tony feels the warm sensation of embarrassment and excitement curl in his stomach. 

Steve turns around, his eyes darkening at the sight of Tony’s naked body. He licks his lips, letting his eyes roam freely. Tony fidgets, but doesn’t cover up. Steve doesn’t like it. Steve steps close, carrying the food. Tony doesn’t move, but shivers as Steve’s fully clothed body nears his. He can feel the heat radiating off his Steve and the difference between them sends shivers down Tony’s spine.

Steve leans closer as he sets the dishes on the table. He’s teasing, just slightly, but enough to make Tony crave his touch already. Steve points to a pillow at the side of the table. “Kneel.”

Tony tries not to seem too eager as he falls to his knees, glad for the pillow. It’s warmer than the cool wood, and softer too. Steve pulls out his chair and sits, beginning his meal. Tony keeps his eyes trained down. Steve loves when he’s good. Tony wants to be good.

Steve’s big hand brushes his hair. Tony looks up to find a fork of salad hovering before his lips. A flush spreads across his body as he takes the proffered bite. Steve rewards him with a beautiful smile that makes Tony’s whole body buzz with pleasure. 

They eat like this, Steve reading the paper and alternating bites between himself and Tony. When he’s finished, Steve stands and puts the dishes away. Tony’s heart pounds. What is he planning next?

After setting the dishes in the sink, Steve walks to Tony’s side. “Follow me to the living room,” he tells Tony in that voice that makes Tony’s cock twitch between his legs. He moves to stand. With a firm hand on Tony’s shoulder, Steve stops him, shaking his head. “No standing.”

Tony blushes and nods. “Color?”

“Green.” Tony tries to keep his voice even, but he wants this, wants it so bad. “Alright.” Steve walks to the living room and Tony crawls after him. “Get on the couch.”

Steve’s not sitting on the couch though; he’s moved to the easel. Tony sits on the couch obediently. Steve stands over him, moving Tony’s body so he’s lying stretched out, posed. Tony snickers a little. “Draw me like one of your French girls.” Steve laughs softly as he sits down at the easel.

“Don’t move, Tony. You can speak if you need to, but don’t move. If you move, I will punish you.”

Tony holds back a soft gasp. Steve knows this will be difficult for him- Tony’s never really been able to sit still. “If you’d like, I can tie you.” Tony’s heart leaps. He loves the way that Steve ties him, binds him in intricate ropes and patterns. Not now though. He shakes his head. He wants to try his hardest for his Dom.

Steve smiles. “Alright. Color?”

“Green.”

Tony does his best to relax into the pose. It last for about a second before he’s itching to write out some equations or play with his tablet. He shifts ever so slightly, then freezes when he feels Steve’s eyes lock onto him. “Tony,” he warns, “this is your first and only warning. If you move again, I will punish you.”

Swallowing hard, Tony nods slightly and resumes his position. He distracts his brain with math in his head, thinks about anything but the itch in his muscles. Steve checks in every so often, making sure that he’s okay. Steve’s gaze never wavers and Tony is definitely blushing as his eyes rake over Tony’s form. He’s half hard already, thinking about Steve’s hands on him, what he must look like to Steve- aroused and silently begging for Steve.

Finally, finally Steve tells him to relax. His body aches pleasantly, so he stretches. Steve is on him in a second, pressing their bodies together. Tony moans into Steve’s mouth, opening his mouth for Steve’s tongue. “You were so good for me, Tony. I know that was hard.”

Tony nods, arching into Steve’s solid body. “Patience,” Steve chides. “Do you want to see your picture?” Tony’s eyes widen. “Yes.” Smirking, Steve gets the charcoal drawing. Tony doesn’t know much about art, but he can tell Steve is good. However, he’s more focused on how Steve has drawn him. He looks hungry, hungry for Steve, and yet so focused on pleasing him. Tony can see the slight strain in the way Steve’s drawn his muscles.

“You’re beautiful,” Steve whispers, licking the shell of Tony’s ear. Tony shivers, pressing his back into Steve’s chest. “You did so well for me, Tony. Would you like a reward?” Tony swallows. He wants to nod, but he doesn’t want to be selfish, doesn’t want to ask for it.

Steve hushes him softly, petting Tony’s neck. “It’s fine. I want to reward you.” Steve nuzzles Tony’s neck. “Do you want me to pick?” With a sigh of relief, Tony nods. “Okay. Let’s go to the bedroom.” Scooping Tony into his arms, Steve carries him to their bedroom.

He places Tony on the bed, who lies back to let his Dom look at him. After so long, it’s like they never stopped doing this. He remembers what Steve loves, just what Steve expects of his sub.

Steve inhales sharply as Tony puts his hands above his head. Suddenly, Steve’s hands are tight around his wrists as he kisses him hard. “God, Tony. You’re so beautiful. Such a perfect sub.” He kisses Tony again and again, grinding his hard cock into Tony’s thigh. “Been hard since I started drawing you. Didn’t want to keep my hands off of you.” He kisses Tony’s neck, sucking dark marks onto the skin. Tony tilts his head back and moans.

“I want to fuck your face,” Steve rasps. Tony gasps, nodding fervently. Steve bolts up, nearly tearing off his clothes. Normally, Tony would want to touch and undress Steve himself, but they haven’t done this in a long time and Tony can’t help himself as he pulls Steve toward his face.

With Steve’s knees tucked below his armpits, Tony tries to get his mouth on him. Steve grabs his hair, tugging back, not painful but sharp. “You don’t get to suck my cock until I say so,” he growls. Tony moans. “Sorry, Sir. Just want your cock so bad.” They’re both so far gone already. 

Tony opens his mouth, waiting. Steve runs the head along his lips, hissing as he finally slips into Tony’s awaiting mouth. Tony runs his tongue along the head, prodding at the slit. Steve, as usual, will start slow. He thrusts shallow and slow, letting Tony’s throat acclimate to the thick weight of Steve’s dick.

He breathes through his nose and opens his throat. Steve grips the headboard, taking more. “God I missed your mouth. You were made for this, baby. Made to suck my cock. You love it don’t you?” Tony can’t respond through the deep thrusts, but he moans around Steve’s cock.

It doesn’t last long. They’re both too excited. The build up from their meal and the drawing and their cravings for each other, Steve grips Tony’s hair and comes deep into the back of Tony’s throat, pulling back just at the end to come onto Tony’s tongue, give him a taste.

Steve wobbles off of Tony, panting slightly. “God, baby. That was so good.” Tony whimpers softly. He’s feeling floaty, from the lack of air or the buzz of pleasure, he’s not quite sure. Without Steve’s cock in his mouth, the throb of his cock between his legs is suddenly overwhelming. He grips the sheets and whines. 

“Not yet, Tony. Don’t want you to come until I’m inside you.” Tony moans, ankles crossing as he writhes. “Do you need the ring?” Tony nods. He won’t be able to hold back otherwise.

Rummaging through the luggage, Steve pulls out Tony’s ring. It’s coded to Steve’s fingerprint. When he brushes his fingers over it, it opens. He clamps it around the base of Tony’s leaking cock. He’s also pulled out their silk restraints. He puts Tony’s wrists in them, pushing them over his head.

Tony tugs on them, to test and to feel the floaty feeling he gets from being at Steve’s mercy. Steve, eager as ever, dives down to suck at Tony’s trembling cock. Tony arches, shouting as Steve slips a finger into him. His thighs tremble as Steve relentlessly licks the head of his cock and quickly adds a second finger.

“Sir! Oh please, Sir!” Steve lets up on Tony’s cock, but drives his fingers deep. Tony is moaning loud. There’s no one here to hear them, to judge. He lets it all go. “Fuck, ah! S-Sir! Please, fuck me!” He’s babbling. He has no control over the words falling from his lips. It’s a litany of “please” and “fuck me” and “Sir.”

Steve, resolve to go slow completely broken, pulls out his fingers and lubes his own cock. “Color, Tony.”

“Green! Oh my God, green, please!” Steve pushes in and Tony screams. His orgasm is so fucking close, only held back by the ring around his dick. “Fuck!”

Steve trembles, immobilized by Tony’s tight hole. “Breathe, baby.” Tony pants harshly, but comes down eventually. He’s glassy eyed, gone under already. “So good for me, Tony. Do you want me to fuck you?”

Tony nods. That’s what he wants. Just feeling Steve inside him isn’t enough. Wants Steve to come inside. “Tony, I need you to answer.”

“Green,” Tony gasps out. With a nod, Steve starts moving. Tony moans. The friction is heaven, Steve filling him so perfectly. He loses himself in the feeling of Steve’s mouth, his cock, his rough hands.

Suddenly, Steve grabs the bonds on Tony’s wrists and throws Tony’s arms around his neck. He pulls Tony into his lap, shifting so Steve’s legs are over the edge of the bed. He uses the floor to thrust into Tony. Tony thinks he’s screaming, but he can’t think about anything but how Steve is perfectly hitting his prostate. 

“Fuck, Tony. Tony, I’m going to come.”

“Please, please.” He’s clawing at Steve’s shoulder blades, hanging on for dear life. Steve yanks the ring off and practically roars as he fills Tony, coming hard. Tony’s orgasm hits him like a freight train, slamming into him and shutting off everything but the feeling of his orgasm and Steve’s spurting inside him.

Moments later, Tony finds himself on his back, laid gently onto the bed. He blinks blearily up at his Dom, who has splotches of red across his chest. “Good boy, Tony. You were such a good boy. Can you give me a color?”

“Gre..ehn..” The word comes out slurred and not quite write. His tongue feels heavy in his mouth. It’s quiet in his brain, no thoughts, no plans, no math. Just the buzz in his body and Steve.

Steve pets his hair, pushing the sweaty strands out of his eyes. “You were perfect. I’m going to get us some water and a washcloth. Okay?” Tony nods, a goofy smile on his face. Steve is so good. Takes good care of him.

Steve darts away, but is back in a moment. He helps lift Tony’s head, letting him drink water. It feels nice down his throat. It was dry for some reason, maybe the shouting? Doesn’t matter. It’s nice.

Steve lies at his side, tugging Tony into a spooning position. Steve’s fingers brush over Tony’s hip, tracing small circles. He whispers praise into Tony’s ear, who hums softly. Steve is nice. Warm. He doesn’t doze off necessarily, but he just…is. 

Eventually, Tony’s conscious sneaks back in. He turns over as he blinks blearily, nuzzling into Steve’s chest. “Mmmm…hello.”

“Hello. Did you enjoy your birthday present?” Tony nods. “Next time, slower.” Steve chuckles. “Sorry, got a little eager.”

“Not like it wasn’t amazing,” Tony says with a laugh. Steve chuckles too and kisses Tony’s forehead. “Want to take a bubble bath?” Tony laughs softly. “Knew you were gonna ask. Candles?”

“Of course. Rose petals too.”

“You did not, you big sap.” 

“Oh, I did. Anything for my best guy’s birthday.” Tony smiles, kissing his lover, his Dom, his best friend. “Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

—

When the bath is ready, Steve gets in first so Tony can rest against Steve’s chest. The bath smells lovely, as do the candles. Steve, the huge sap, did actually scatter rose petals along the bubbles.

Tony relaxes into the warmth and Steve’s strong arms around him. Tony’s birthday may not be the most important, but he has to admit, he doesn’t really mind his birthday if he gets to spend it like this.


End file.
